User talk:Tai Jiang
Welcome to my talk page. While you can contact me by e-mail at tai AT greytigertong DOT net, you can also leave notes here. I've set this page to 'watch', so I should get a notice! Email Hey, Tai! Just giving you a follow-up message to my email. Hope you got it :). --Naiama 17:42, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I did. My apologies! I'd enjoy working on the timeline but I'm not really that knowledgeable about lore. That said, I'm glad to try and research it! I was thinking more along the lines of how difficult it would be for a guild (for example) to generate their own time line next to a 'world' timeline. I could see where it would be handy to know at a glance when, for example, one of the guild leaders disappeared, and how that fits into the world scene. ::--Tai 17:48, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Page protection Hello, Tai! Could you please explain why you are protecting so many pages? http://earthenring.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=protect&user=&page=&limit=500&offset=0 This is against Wikia's guidelines about page protection. Thanks! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 01:18, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Sure - the author asked me to and I left a note on his talk page. I didn't realize it was against guidelines, as this is the first I've seen of those. I've asked him to categorize those and then could unprotect them. Character pages are a pretty personal creation though and I'm not sure why it would be a problem to protect a page like that. --Tai 01:33, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::No problem! I thought you probably didn't know about it. ::There's two different factors at work here. On the one hand, I fully understand the protectiveness that authors feel about their work, and their reluctance to let others edit it. Fiction is a rather different animal than a reference work like Wikipedia or WoWWiki! ::On the other hand, Wikia is founded on the idea of openly editable content, and we believe pretty strongly that locking content is a mistake which doesn't benefit the community. Even if an author's original text on a page is never touched, others can still improve the wiki by adding templates, navigation, categories, and more. Also, we feel that "soft security" is a better solution than hard security. This isn't always an intuitive concept for people who aren't used to wikis, but it boils down to the notion that it's simpler and friendlier to leave pages open and clean up after mistakes or vandalism that does infrequently happen, than to put up an unfriendly fence to prevent something that might happen. Obviously this works best in a wiki with a thriving community, like this one, which can quickly see and undo negative edits on RecentChanges and Watchlists. ::I have a suggestion, which may or may not work for your community, but has well in others. You can create some pretty templates to be placed at the top of story pages, which might say: ::* "This author does not wish others to edit this story. Please make suggestions on the talk page." ::* "This author welcomes fixes to spelling and grammar. Please do not change the content or meaning of the story." ::* "This author welcomes collaboration; please help to improve this story." ::Obviously, the possibilities are limited only by your imagination. :) ::This way, instead of using the hard security of software tools, you use community opinion and civility to achieve the same effect. ::Please let me know what you think. — Catherine o' the ComTeam 02:56, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::: I suppose this is like the philosopher Derrida's unconditional acceptance hospitality to strangers. --Naiama 05:40, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I do like the template idea better. We'll produce some this week. ::::--Lilithia 12:00, 17 May 2007 (UTC) "Concerned that Earthen Ring lacked enough belf paladins, I rolled Lorenthal." Smartass. ;) --Krelle 08:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC)